Medieval Evil
by Atherii
Summary: Średniowiecze. Kontynent jest podzielony między cztery państwa: Ashford, Kennedanę, Weskottię i Dzikie Plemiona. Mądry i sprawiedliwy król Kennedany- Leon da Kennedy, wysyła młodą dziewczynę- Jill d'Valentine, na niebezpieczną misję. Dziewczyna musi zabić złego czarnoksiężnika- Albertusa Weskera. W tym samym czasie, Walkiria- Claire z rodu Redfield, dostaje zlecenie na Steve'a...
1. Chapter 1

_Na podstawie serii gier Resident Evil wyprodukowanej przez CAPCOM._

**Ohayo. Przedstawiam wam opowiadanie (znowu RE), tym razem umiejscowione w średniowieczu. Nowe rozdziały planuję dodawać 3 razy w tygodniu (pon, śr, pt). Staram się, żeby miały ok. 500 słów, ale różnie wychodzi. Dokładniejsze informacje przedstawię w kolejnym chapterze.**

* * *

Na nocnym niebie, niczym czerwona, krwawa wstęga, odcinała się niepokojąca łuna. Pożoga. Jęzory ognia sięgały wysoko, liżąc ściany i dachy domów. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach dymu, palonego mięsa i przerytej ziemi. Domy spalały się, jeden po drugim, a ludzie nie mogli uciec dostatecznie daleko. Tylko kilkanaście metrów, za mury zamku! Lecz nie było im dane przekroczyć progu wielkiej bramy. Z nieba zaczęły pikować gargulce, dzierżąc w swoich łapach wielkie kamienie i rzucając nimi w niewinnych wieśniaków. Pod głazami, na błotnistej ścieżce, legły ciała zmiażdżonych mieszkańców wioski. Krzyk tych, którym udało się przeżyć, przedzierał na wskroś uszy, chwytając obrzydliwą, oślizgłą ręką za serce. Nikomu nie udało się dotrzeć do bramy.

Chłopak odwrócił głowę od tego widoku i zamknął mocno oczy. Nie chciał widzieć, jak giną niewinni wieśniacy. Czemu oni?

-Paniczu? Proszę za mną- odezwał się ktoś z tyłu. Chłopiec odwrócił się i zobaczył rycerza, będącego osobistym ochroniarzem. Skinął głową i ruszył za wojownikiem. Weszli do wysokiej, bogato zdobionej sali. Na środku stał dość wysoki mężczyzna, w złotej koronie. Jego wielki miecz, spoczywał w królewskiej dłoni, oparty o podłogę.

-Dobrze, że jesteś. Musisz uciekać- powiedział król.

-Nie ma mowy! Muszę tu zostać! Nie ucieknę z mojego państwa!- zaprotestował chłopiec.

-Jesteś jedynym księciem Rockfordii! Musisz przeżyć, żeby dokonać zemsty!- uciął protesty król- Jesteś też moim synem, więc chcę, abyś chociaż ty przeżył.

-Nie ma mowy- krzyknął chłopiec. Mógł mieć może z 16 lat. Król powoli do niego podszedł. Wyjął zza pasa jednoręczny topór i podał go księciu.

-Jeżeli chcesz walczyć, musisz mieć przecież broń!- powiedział władca, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo. Chłopiec odpowiedział uśmiechem. Nagle, na jego kark spadł cios. Powieki mu zaciążyły i zaczęły powoli opadać. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, to wargi ojca, formujące się w słowo „przepraszam".

Otworzył oczy. Leżał pod drzewem, na zielonej trawie. Odetchnął głęboko. Znowu ogarnęły go widma przeszłości. Poczuł pulsujący ból w lewym ręku. Przejechał dłonią po ręce. Ile to już… trzy lata? Od trzech lat jego życie wyglądało inaczej. Pierwszy rok był głównie zlepkiem rozmów z miejscowymi lekarzami, uzdrowicielami, szamanami… kimkolwiek, kto mógłby go przywrócić do normalności. Drugi, walka z samym sobą, bycie błędnym rycerzem, bohaterzenie za kasę. Trzeci, pogodzenie się z tym, kim był.

Potrząsną lekko głową, starając się odgonić niechciane myśli. Wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. Usłyszał ciche mruknięcie gdzieś z prawej strony, więc zwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku. Do wielkiego dębu był przywiązany smok. Miał czerwono pomarańczowe łuski z żółtym motywem, które imitowały ogień. Patrzył na niego cudnymi, zielonymi oczyma, w odcieniu świeżej trawy.

-No już, Wejlantyf, zaraz jedziemy- zapewnił chłopak, na co smok zareagował radosnym ryknięciem. Gad nie był zbyt duży- niewiele większy od konia. Nie był też zbytnio umięśniony- raczej smukły, o długim ogonie. Chłopak zwinnie wciągnął się na siodło. Smok, spacerowym krokiem, ruszył w stronę lasu odległego o jakiś kilometr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tym razem dodaję chapter punktualnie. Od czasu publikacji poprzedniego opowiadania, chyba trochę mi się poprawiło poczucie czasu :P. Obiecałam, że w tym chapterze podam więcej informacji, więc proszę:**

**Pierwszy scenariusz: Claire- głównie fantasy- smoki, gargulce, klątwy, magia... Ostrzegam- może zawierać Cleve. Zaraz... może? Musi i będzie zawierało Cleve!**

**Scenariusz drugi: Jill- tu stawiam trochę bardziej na realistykę- jest tylko jeden zły czarodziej (ale czy będzie używał magii?) i smoki (zamiast koni XD). Oczywiście, od połowy można liczyć na Valenfielda.**

**Scenariusze się przeplatają- nieparzyste zazwyczaj należą do Claire i Steve'a, parzyste- Jill i Chris. Staram się, aby chaptery miały około 500 słów (ale różnie to wychodzi). O spoilery można się nie martwić- nie ma to absolutnie nic wspólnego z fabułą RE. Dobra, już nie przedłużam:**

* * *

Dziewczyna stała na balkonie, oparta o metalową balustradę, a lekki wiatr rozwiewał jej włosy. Długie, brązowe, puszyste włosy, których nie jedna kobieta by jej pozazdrościła. Jej szare oczy wpatrywały się w uliczki miasta i jego panoramę.

Kennedy, bo tak nazywało się miasto, było stolicą Kennedany. Uliczki były dość szerokie, wybrukowane białymi kamieniami. Miasto zostało zbudowane na planie koła. W samym centrum znajdował się wielki zamek króla, zbudowany z białych kamieni, które o zachodzie słońca przyjmowały cudną, czerwoną barwę. Od zamku odchodziło osiem ścieżek, prowadzących do ośmiu różnych bram, sprawiając wrażenie, że miasto jest podzielone na osiem równych trójkątów. Mniej więcej, w 2/3 długości ścieżek, przebiegała kolejna, ciągnąca się kołem przez całe miasto. Droga ta wyznaczała granicę między wewnętrznym kręgiem dla szlachty i zewnętrznym, dla kupców, rzemieślników, robotników. Dzięki wspaniałemu królowi, miasto świetnie sobie radziło i wcale nie miało slumsów czy bezdomnych.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, zachwycona tym widokiem, który przypominał jej o marzeniach, które musiała za wszelką cenę spełnić. Przeszła nad barierką balkonu i miękko zeskoczyła na ziemię. Akurat była w domu jednej z rodzin szlacheckich d'Valentine. Cichutko poszła do stajni i skierowała się ku ostatniemu z boksów, z którego dotarło do niej przyjazne ryczenie. W środku stał smok, większy od konia, lecz mniejszy od karety. Jego całe ciało pokrywały niebieskie łuski. Na końcu ogona miał cienką błonkę, uformowaną w coś, co przypominało serce. Patrzył na nią czerwonymi oczami. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła tobołek, który był ukryty w sianie. Wyjęła z niego parę spodni, białą koszulę i płaszcz podróżnika. Zmieniła swoją zdobną suknię na tamte ciuchy, po czym resztę zawartości tobołka przymocowała do smoczego siodła. Wyprowadziła wierzchowca na zewnątrz, wdrapała się na jego grzbiet i spacerowym krokiem ruszyła w stronę zamku króla.

-Wiesz co Tarant?- odezwała się do smoka- Mam wrażenie, że dzisiaj król spełni moją prośbę- Tarant, słysząc głos swojej właścicielki, potrząsnął łbem. Kiedy przejeżdżali przez miasto, zewsząd dochodziły ich radosne krzyki głośne rozmowy i wrzaski, głoszące „Walkiria przybywa do miasta!". Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby któraś z zakonu Walkirii opuszczała wyspę, co dopiero odwiedzała stolicę kraju. Sama kiedyś zastanawiała się, czy nie dołączyć do zakonu, ale zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos strażnika bramy.

-Ktoś ty? Czego tu szukasz?- spytał nieufnie.

-Jestem Julius d'Valentine- przedstawiła się dziewczyna, przemawiając niskim głosem- Przybyłem, aby wziąć udział w turnieju rycerskim.

Strażnik skinął głową i ją przepuścił. Zostawiła Taranta przy płocie, odwiązała tobołek od siodła i ruszyła w stronę wielkiego namiotu, aby się przygotować. Nałożyła na siebie pełną, stalową zbroję. Włosy i twarz skryła pod hełmem. Przytroczyła do pasa miecz, a w rękę chwyciła tarczę z herbem rodu d'Valentine. Była to kusza, skierowana do góry, miecz i sztylet, krzyżujące się ze sobą na środku łuczyska. Całość była umieszczona na ciemnoniebieskim tle. Do ręki wzięła kopię. Wyszła przed namiot akurat w momencie, kiedy heroldowie obwieścili, że turniej się zaczął. Wszyscy, biorący udział w turnieju, ustawili się w jednej linii, przed balkonem, na którym miał zasiadać król. W końcu, najwyższy władca się pojawił. Był dość młodym blondynem, o niebieskich oczach. Król Leon da Kennedana, zwany później Leonem Wspaniałym, ze względu na swoje szlachetne czyny i to, co uczynił dla państwa.

-W turnieju mogą brać udział tylko mężczyźni z rodów szlacheckich. Wygrywa najlepszy- obwieścił krótko herold.

-Turniej szlachecki uważam za rozpoczęty!- krzyknął król.

Walczyła jako pierwsza. Jej przeciwnikiem był Brad z rodu Vickensów. Biedak padł zaraz po dotknięciu kopią. Prawdę mówiąc, żaden przeciwnik nie był dla niej wyzwaniem. Tylko dwóch czy trzech zdołało skruszyć kopię, ale i tak padli po pierwszych ciosach miecza. Tym sposobem zapewniła sobie miejsce w finale.

W czasie przerwy zobaczyła mężczyznę, z którym miała toczyć finałową walkę. Na jego widok uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Był naprawdę wielki- wysoki i nieprzyzwoicie umięśniony. W lewej ręce trzymał tarczę z herbem- czarnym niedźwiedziem na czerwonym polu. Był to Chris z rodu Redfield, zwany czasem „Bearfield", z powodu swojej brutalnej siły; najlepszy rycerz króla w całej Kennedanie.

* * *

Podobało się? Jeżeli tak, to zapraszam do kliknięcia przycisku "follow", gdzieś tam na dole. Jeżeli jesteś zbyt leniwym, aby to zrobić, szukaj nowych chapterów w piątek. Do następnego!


	3. Chapter 3

**Zupełnie nie mam pojęcia, co napisać, więc bez zbędnego gadania, przejdę do dzisiejszej publikacji:**

* * *

_Zapamiętać, nigdy nie rób postoju w ciemnym lesie, kiedy podróżujesz samemu, a twój smok jest zbyt leniwy, żeby cię ostrzec o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie-_zanotował w głowie. _Dodatkowo nigdy nie obrażaj go przed wjazdem do lasu, bo potem może ci strzelać fochy, których nie powstydzi się niejedna kobieta._

Przez nieuwagę, dał się otoczyć bandytom. Było ich około piętnastu, może więcej. Jak na złość, jego ulubiony topór był przypięty do siodła Wejlantyf'a, który sobie grzecznie obserwował walkę z powietrza i najwidoczniej nie zamierzał pomóc właścicielowi.

-Em… Wejlantyf? Możesz mi pomóc?- spytał na tyle głośno, żeby smok go usłyszał, ale gad tylko przeciągle ryknął. To chyba oznaczało „nie".- Przepraszam za nazwanie cię przerośniętą jaszczurką! Naprawdę żałuję! Błagam, pomóż mi!- jęczał. Smok ponownie ryknął. Zniżył lot i porwał z ziemi dwóch z bandytów. _Przynajmniej nie muszę się już martwić w kwestii jego kolacji_. Wiedząc, że nie może liczyć na większą pomoc ze strony gada, chwycił z ogniska rozgrzaną patelnię z resztkami sosu. Była całkiem nieźle wyważona. Bandyci, widząc jego nową broń, wybuchli śmiechem. Jeden z nich, najwyraźniej najgłupszy, wyjął swój sztylet i zaszarżował. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że patelnia ma minimalnie większy zasięg. Na policzku napastnika została cudna, czerwona smuga po rozgrzanym metalu oraz resztka sosu. Praktycznie niezauważalnie, reszta przeciwników zacisnęła wokół niego węższe koło. Zastanawiał się, czy paść na kolana i błagać ich o wolność, paść na kolana i błagać Wejlantyfa o przebaczenie, czy próbować ugrać jak najwięcej patelnią, która już powoli stygła. Użycie „tajnej broni" nie wchodziło w grę, chyba że miał ochotę przedłużyć swoją wizytę w lesie o co najmniej trzy godziny, będąc nieprzytomnym. Skłaniał się ku pierwszej opcji, lecz w tym momencie któryś z bandytów krzyknął. Z jego piersi wystawał kołek zakończony grotem, a materiał wokół zaczął się barwić na czerwono. Zaraz potem, reszta bandytów zaczęła padać na ziemię, pod wpływem szerokiego cięcia mieczem. Postanowił pomóc szczęściu i kilku z niedoszłych oprawców zdzielił gorącym żelastwem po łbie. Kiedy było po wszystkim, odłożył patelnię na ognisko. Spojrzał w stronę, z której pochodził jego wybawca, który był… kobietą? Całkiem ładną kobietą o długich, brązowych włosach, związanych w wysoki kucyk i cudnych, niebieskich oczach. Czerwony napierśnik z głębokim dekoltem, który odsłaniał fragment czarnej bluzki. Wokół jej nóg ciągnął się długi, czerwony materiał a stopy zakrywały wysokie do kolan, stalowe buty. Do pasa miała przywiązaną pochwę na miecz.

-Em… dziękuję za pomoc- odezwał się pierwszy.- Oczywiście sam bym sobie poradził… Kim ty właściwie jesteś?

-Jestem Walkirią. Mam na imię Claire Redfeield i dostałam zlecenie na ciebie.

* * *

Dalszy ciąg w poniedziałek.

Atherii


	4. Chapter 4

**Znowu nie mam pomysłu na a/n, więc pominę tą część.**

* * *

Był zajęty rozmową z młodym chłopakiem, sądząc po statku na tarczy, z rodu Nivansów. Obaj nie zauważyli, jak cicho się do nich zbliżyła.

-Więc ty jesteś moim przeciwnikiem, w następnej walce?- spytała niskim głosem.

-Jeżeli jesteś Julius'em d'Valentine, to tak. Jestem Chris z rodu Redfield- przedstawił się miło i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Uścisnęła ją.- Jestem najlepszym rycerzem w całej Kennedanie, osobistym ochroniarzem króla. Nie myśl, że dasz mi radę- uśmiechnął się pocieszająco w jej stronę.

-Nie martw się, z natury jestem realistką. Ale chyba nie powinieneś się przechwalać, jeżeli nie znasz umiejętności swojego przeciwnika- odgryzła się. Zaczynało się jej robić trochę gorąco pod hełmem z zamkniętą przyłbicą. Chris chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz, na całe szczęście, w tym samym momencie odezwał się młody chłopak, przysłuchujący się dotychczas ich rozmowie.

-Mam na imię Piers Nivans- powiedział- Jestem rycerzem dopiero od niedawna, więc nie nabrałem zbyt dużego doświadczenia. Myślę, że wasza walka może być dla mnie naprawdę inspirująca.

Skinęła mu głową. Chciała odejść, kiedy nagle Chrisa olśniło.

-Czekaj… Nie pamiętam, aby w głównej gałęzi rodu d'Valentine urodził się syn…- zamyślił się.

-Jestem dalekim krewnym- odpowiedziała i odeszła szybko, aby uniknąć dalszych pytań.

-Coś jest nie tak- stwierdził Piers.- W rodzinie d'Valentine od dawna nie urodził się żaden syn- raczej córki. Ostatnim był chyba Dick d'Valentine, ale on ma ponad 50 lat!- skończył.

-Oraz córkę…- wymruczał Chris. Po chwili jednak obaj głośno się roześmiali- Nie możliwe, aby kobieta tak dobrze władała mieczem!

Jill, słysząc to, zacisnęła zęby.

Walka się rozpoczynała. Siedziała na Tarancie, który cierpliwie stał w miejscu i czekał na polecenia właścicielki, która aktualnie mierzyła wzrokiem swojego przeciwnika. Miał na sobie pełną zbroję i otwarty hełm. Siedział na wielkim, czerwonym, masywnym smoku. Na jego widok, przeszło jej przez myśl „Wow! Co za bydle!".

Oboje jednocześnie popędzili swoje wierzchowce, opuszczając kopie w dół i celując w siebie nawzajem. Starli się, czemu towarzyszył nieprzyjemny chrzęst. Kopie zostały skruszone, a oni ciągle się trzymali. Nastąpiła zmiana stron i ponowny atak kopiami- z takim samym skutkiem. Widząc, że taka walka nie ma większego sensu, zsiedli ze smoków i dobyli mieczy. Przez chwilę krążyli po kole, aż w końcu skoczyli do siebie i skrzyżowali klingi. Jill miała przez chwilę okazję, aby przyjrzeć się oczom swojego przeciwnika- miału cudny, niebieski kolor. Skarciła się w duchu za takie myśli i odskoczyła od Chrisa, aby po chwili podbiec do niego i zasypać go gradem błyskawicznych ciosów, pod wpływem których, Redfield zaczął się cofać. Miała świetną pracę nóg i rąk. Niektórzy nauczyciele, którzy kiedyś szkolili ją w szermierce, mówili, że wygląda jak ktoś, kto tańczy z wiatrami. Poruszała się lekko, balansując całym ciałem. Postawiła lewą stopę o krok w tył i obróciła się na niej, by zadać cios z półobrotu. Gdy miecz był już zaledwie ćwierć długości koła od zbroi Chrisa, w powietrzu rozległ się krzyk „przerwać walkę!". Ciężką pracą mięśni, udało się jej wyhamować miecz. Spojrzała na balkon, z którego rozległ się krzyk. Król, zamiast siedzieć na tronie, stał oparty o barierkę i wpatrywał się w nią.

-Juliusie d'Valentine! Chciałbym ujrzeć twe oblicze!- rozkazał. Jill przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą, po czym ściągnęła z głowy hełm.

* * *

W środę znowu chapter o Steve'ie. Miłego dnia.

Atherii


	5. Chapter 6

**Przepraszam, za opóźnienie, ale nie sprawdziłam piątkowego chaptera. Nie mogłam poprawić zdublowanego chaptera z powodu braku internetu przez weekend. Jutro normalnie dodam kolejny chapter.**

**Dzisiaj punktualnie! W poniedziałek chapter ukaże się normalnie, ale nie wiem, jak późniejsze (mam tylko połowę chaptera na środę, ale chyba zdążę). Miłego czytania.**

**IZINA: masz u mnie minusa i ty dobrze wiesz za co. Nie martw się i tak wiem, że przeczytasz :P**

* * *

-Nie uciekaj! Chcę porozmawiać!- krzyczała desperacko dziewczyna, biegnąc za nim.

-Czemu ci nie wierzę?- spytał sarkastycznie.- Lepiej daj mi spokój, albo pokażę ci potężną moc rozgrzanej patelni!- krzyknął pomiędzy oddechami.

-Przecież zostawiłeś ją na ognisku!- odpowiedziała.

Chłopak nigdy nie miał podzielnej uwagi. Był tak pochłonięty wymyślaniem riposty, że nie zauważył drzewa przed sobą i wpadł prosto na nie. Dziewczyna zwolniła biegu i zatrzymała się kawałek przed nim.

-Czy ty chociaż wiesz, czym zajmują się Walkirie?- spytała. Chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiałego- Ech… więc w tym tkwi problem. Moje „zlecenie" polega na ochranianiu cię, nie na zabiciu.

Chłopak odkleił się od drzewa i spojrzał na nią. Miał śliczne, zielone oczy, w które wpadała trochę przydługa, ruda grzywka. Miał krótkie włosy. Jego tors ciasno opinała niebieska bluzka. Miał na sobie zielone spodnie i wysokie buty z niebieskiego metalu. Lewą rękę całkowicie oplatał bandaż. Patrzył na nią dziwnym wzrokiem, na którego widok nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pomogła mu wstać.

-Zakon Walkirii- zaczęła- przyjmuje tylko kobiety. Są one szkolone w różnych sztukach, jak na przykład walka mieczem, czy proste zaklęcia magiczne. Więc… można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju amazonek. Czasami dostajemy zlecenia- musimy kogoś chronić. Zazwyczaj są to ważne osoby. Ale zupełnie nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś. Powiedzieli mi tylko, że mam szukać osoby z białym wilkiem na tarczy. To twój herb? Biały wilk na niebieskim tle? Nigdy takiego nie widziałam.

-Dobra, starczy tego monologu. Skoro przeszliśmy do dalszego etapu znajomości… Mam na imię Steve i tak, to jest mój herb- przedstawił się. Ale zaraz… Gdzie ty go dojrzałaś?

-Twoja tarcza była przyczepiona do smoczego siodła, tuż obok topora. Przy okazji: ładny smok. Jak ma na imię?- spytała Claire.

-Wejlanty- odpowiedział bez namysłu- Nie zmieniaj tematu!

Dziewczyna znowu się zaśmiała. Zaczęli wracać do jego obozowiska.

-Możesz opowiedzieć mi coś o sobie?- poprosiła dziewczyna. Steve westchnął ciężko. Nigdy nie lubił mówić o swojej przeszłości.

-Może jeszcze raz się przedstawię. Jestem Steve Burn'e-Side, książę państwa, a właściwie wyspy Rockfordii, które zostało zniszczone trzy lata, cztery miesiące i dwa dni temu.

Dziewczynę zatkało. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

-Więc … grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo?- spytała Claire.

-Nie- odpowiedział po prostu- Jakimś cudem Walkirie dowiedziały się o moich planach ataku na Ashford'ów. Te zakały zniszczyły moje państwo- zacisnął pięści w złości.

Nagle, powietrze przeszył świst. Długa na 30 cm strzała utkwiła w lewym ramieniu Steve'a. Chłopak cofnął się do tyłu. Claire wyszarpnęła miecz i zaszarżowała na osobę, ukrytą w krzakach- łucznika, należącego do bandytów, którzy wcześniej zaatakowali. Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało mu się uciec, lecz naprawiła swój błąd, tnąc łucznika przez środek klatki piersiowej. Szybko schowała miecz i podeszła do Steve'a, trzymającego się za ramię.

-Daj mi zająć się raną- poleciła.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby- odpowiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

-Albo, jak grzeczny chłopiec, dasz mi obejrzeć twoje ramię, albo użyję na tobie mocy wspaniałej patelni, ogłuszę cię, zwiążę i zbadam siłą. Wybieraj- zagroziła dziewczyna. Steve tylko westchnął ciężko. Oparł się o drzewo i zsuną na ziemię. Claire uklękła obok niego. Wyjęła zza cholewy buta nóż i delikatnie odpiłowała drzewiec strzały tak blisko skóry, jak tylko się dało. Potem zsunęła koszulę Steve'a z lewej ręki i zaczęła rozwiązywać bandaże, nasiąknięte krwią. Przeraziła się tego, co ujrzała pod spodem.

Całe ramię było zielone. W pobliżu łokcia, na zewnątrz przebijały się kawałki ostro zakończonej kości. Czerwone żyły praktycznie były na wierzchu. Dłoń pokryta czymś, co przypominało łuskę, była zakończona długimi szponami. Ręka demona. Steve odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na rękę.

-Co… co to jest?- spytała słabo Claire.

-Mała pamiątka po Ashfordach. Żebym nie zapomniał, kim jestem- odpowiedział smutno.

Nie zadawała więcej pytań. Delikatnie wyjęła grot z rany i przyłożyła w tamto miejsce kawałek materiału, który błyskawicznie nasiąknął krwią. Sięgnęła po bukłak z wodą i obficie polała nią ranę. Była dość głęboka, ale na szczęście strzała nie przebiła się na wylot i ominęła kość. Claire wyjęła świeżą rolkę bandaży i owinęła nimi ranę, oraz całą rękę.

-Powinno być dobrze- powiedziała pocieszająco. Prawdę mówiąc, była zielona na twarzy, prawie tak bardzo, jak ręka Steve'a. Chłopak założył koszulę i wstał z ziemi.

-Wracajmy do obozowiska. Chcę zabrać swoje rzeczy i ruszam do Kennedy.

-Do Kennedy? To dobrze się składa! Za kilka dni rozpocznie się tam turniej rycerski. Mam nadzieję, że będzie tam mój brat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Serdecznie was przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale dni tygodnia mi się ciągle mylą i zapomniałam, że wczoraj mieliśmy środę... Jutrzejszy chapter ukarze się normalnie (chyba... :P).**

* * *

Hełm uniósł się w górę, a jej długie włosy rozsypały się na kark. Przez trybuny przeszedł szum zaskoczenia. Oczy Redfielda zrobiły się wielkie. Chyba ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć, że prawie został pokonany przez dziewczynę.

-Coś mi się zdawało, Juliusie, że poruszasz się zbyt zręcznie jak na mężczyznę- stwierdził król- Czy możesz zdradzić nam swoje prawdziwe imię?

Dziewczyna wbiła miecz w ziemię i klęknęła przed blondynem.

-Jill d'Valentine, mój królu- powiedziała. Leon skinął głową.

-Jill… Nie wiem, co powinienem z tobą zrobić…- zamyślił się król.- Kłamanie swojemu królowi jest karalne, ale żal mi tracić takiego wspaniałego wojownika, który pokonał najlepszego rycerza w całej Kennedy!

-Z całym szacunkiem królu- wtrącił się Chris, który odzyskał mowę zaraz po tym, kiedy Leon ugodził go w jego dumę- Jill wcale mnie nie pokonała! Było blisko, ale…

-Przymknij się na chwilę, Chris!- syknęła wściekle dziewczyna.

-Jill? Chris? Wygląda na to, że jesteście z sobą dość blisko…- uśmiechnął się chytrze blondyn.

-To nie tak…- zaczęli jednocześnie, lecz władca przerwał im skinieniem ręki.

-Potem omówicie swoje sprawy prywatne. Panno Jill d'Valentine, biorąc udział w turnieju, musiałaś mieć jakieś ważne powody. Czy jest jakieś życzenie, które miałbym spełnić?- spytał Leon.

-Królu… Chciałam cię prosić, o uczynienie mnie kobietą-rycerzem- wyznała Jill.

-A zakon Walkirii?- wtrącił Chris- Podobno jedna z nich przybyła do miasta. To może być dobra okazja aby…

-Nie!- przerwała mu- Nie jestem stworzona do noszenia spódnic czy bawienia się magią. Od dziecka byłam uczona fechtunku. Żaden z kuzynów nie mógł mi dorównać. Już dawno temu postanowiłam spełnić marzenie. Pragnę zostać rycerzem- nagle się otworzyła.

-Rozumiem- przytaknął król- W takim wypadku, tylko jedna rzecz przychodzi mi do głowy. Dostaniesz ode mnie zadanie, w którym musisz udowodnić tego, że jesteś godna zostania rycerzem. Na północy, państwem Weskotti rządzi Albertus. Jest czarodziejem. Ostatnio zaczął sprawiać nam niemałe kłopoty. Chciałbym, abyś się go pozbyła… Oczywiście, misja jest niebezpieczna, więc nie poślę cię samej. Chris wyruszy razem z tobą, by wspomóc cię radą i mieczem. Mam nadzieję, że się dogadacie.

-Dziękuję, mój królu- pokłoniła się Jill.

-Turniej skończył się remisem. Życzenie zostało wyrażone i po części spełnione. Zawody uważam za zamknięte!- obwieścił podniosłym głosem Leon.

Zaciskała popręgi przy siodle Taranta, kiedy podszedł do niej.

-Pomyślałem, że skoro jedziemy razem na misję, moglibyśmy się lepiej poznać…- zaproponował Chris. Kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła wielkiego, czerwonego smoka, na którym wcześniej jeździł.

-To twój smok, prawda?- spytała, wskazując brodą gada, który łypał na nią błękitnymi oczyma.

-Tak. To mój ukochany smok- Babieki. Mam go od jaja… Może jest trochę tępy, ale to świetny i wytrzymały towarzysz- opowiadał Redfield, a w jego oczach było widać czułość. Jakby na potwierdzenie słów właściciela, smok ziewnął przeciągle, a z jego paszczy wyrwały się małe języczki ognia.

-Ognioziej!?- przeraziła się Jill.

-Nie wiedziałaś?- zaśmiał się- Redfield'zi hodują ogniste smoki. Są wielkie, silne, wytrzymałe i zieją ogniem, lecz średnio radzą sobie z lataniem. A czy przypadkiem, twój…- zaciął się.

-Tarant, ziemny- wyjaśniła- Smoki d'Valentine'ów są gadami zwinnymi na ziemi, ale nie radzą sobie w powietrzu.

-Hej, chodźmy do gospody. Znam jedną, fajną… Jest niedaleko- zaproponował.

Zostawili smoki w stajni, gdzie stał jeszcze jeden- pomarańczowo-żółty z zielonymi oczami. Weszli do środka. Było dość głośno bo, jak się okazało, Walkiria wybrała akurat ten lokal. Zaczęli się przebijać w stronę tylnej ściany, lecz nagle Chris stanął jak wryty.

-Claire?- spytał z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna, siedząca przy stole pod ścianą, słysząc swoje imię, podniosła głowę. Widząc go, rzuciła mu się na szyję.


	7. Chapter 7

**Przepraszam, za błędy z publikacją poprzednich dwóch chapterów. Mimo wielu trudności, udało mi się zamienić chaptery i nadać im odpowiednią kolejność.**

* * *

Nawet nie wiedział czemu nagle szlag go trafił. Kiedy tylko Claire rzuciła się na faceta w zbroi (który najwidoczniej ją znał), poczuł dziwne ukłucie w sercu. _Zazdrość? To absurdalne! _Skarcił siebie w duchu. Może ten mężczyzna był jej ukochanym, czy coś…

-Tęskniłam za tobą, Chris…- powiedziała. Po chwili odsunęła się od niego i przyjrzała się rycerzowi- Zmieniłeś się przez te pięć lat…

-Nie tylko ja- zauważył Chris, dokładnie ją sobie oglądając.

-Może byś nas sobie przedstawił?- odezwała się kobieta, stojąca obok rycerza. Do tej pory Steve jej nie zauważył. Chris odchrząknął.

-Wybacz. Jill, to jest moja młodsza siostra- Claire. Claire, to jest Jill, moja nowa partne…

-W końcu sobie kogoś znalazłeś!- krzyknęła radośnie Claire, przerywając bratu w połowie zdania.

-Nie, nie! Źle go zrozumiałaś!- wtrąciła się Jill- Chris i ja otrzymaliśmy wspólną misję. Jesteśmy partnerami w sensie walki.

Chris rzucił okiem na stolik i dojrzał rudego chłopaka, siedzącego w kącie. Claire skierowała wzrok w to samo miejsce i przypomniała sobie o chłopaku, który był tam razem z nią.

-Eee… To jest Steve. Dostałam zadanie, polegające na ochranianiu go- przedstawiła rudego. Rycerz spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem, mówiącym „spróbuj ją tknąć, a stracisz to, co dla ciebie najcenniejsze…". Chris i Jill dosiedli się do stolika i zamówili piwo. Po chwili barman wrócił z czterema kuflami i postawił przed każdym z nich. Steve głównie milczał, Chris i Claire ciągle rozmawiali, próbując nadrobić stracony czas a Jill co jakiś czas dorzucała coś od siebie. Co jakiś czas barman donosił nowe kufle ze złocistą cieczą. Jill opróżniała naczynia z płynem raz za razem, czego skutki powoli było po niej widać. Steve, znając swoje możliwości, wolał powoli dialektowa się trunkiem. Natomiast Chris… wcale nie było po nim widać jakichkolwiek oznak wypicia ośmiu kufelków w dość niedługim odstępie czasu.

-Więc, jak ci się powodzi, braciszku?- spytała Claire, powoli sącząc piwo.

-No cóż… przystąpiłem do szkoły rycerskiej. Nie było łatwo, ale udało mi się zostać najlepszym wojownikiem w całej Kennedanie! Nikt nie może się ze mną równać!- przechwalał się Redfield.

-Tia…- mruknęła Jill- Więc pewnie dla tego o mało co nie skończyłeś na ziemi, podczas turnieju rycerskiego?

-Hahaha!- zaśmiała się Walkiria- Pokonałaś mojego brata w walce na miecze? Nie wierzę! Jesteś naprawdę wspaniała.

-Claire?- spytał nagle Chris- Chciałbym wiedzieć, co łączy cię ze Stevem?

Słysząc to, rudy chłopak o mało co nie zadławił się napojem, który akurat pił.

-No cóż… Jak byś zareagował, gdybym ci powiedziała, że Steve będzie przyszłym ojcem twoich siostrzeńców i siostrzenic?- wypaliła dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem. Steve wypluł resztki piwa, a Chris… Miał minę, jakby ktoś go zdzielił rękawicą po głowie.

-Zabiję go!- wrzasnął, próbując rzucić się przez stół na Steve'a. Walkiria i Jill roześmiały się jednocześnie, na widok wściekłego Redfielda i księcia Burn'e-side'a, czerwonego prawie tak samo jak jego włosy.

-Ciekawi mnie, co u Leona…- zamyśliła się Claire jakiś czas później.

-Powiem ci, że już mu się lepiej powodzi- odpowiedział Chris.- Właśnie! Byłaś już u króla? Taka ważna osoba jak Walkiria, powinna złożyć królowi oficjalną wizytę.

Claire zgodziła się z tym. Siedzieli do dość późna, po czym rodzeństwo Redfieldów się pożegnało i każde ruszyło w swoją stronę.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trochę się spieszę, więc nie mam czasu na pisanie przemyśleń w A/N. Więc zaraz przechodzę do chaptera:**

**P.S.: IZINA- masz minusa jak stąd do Radomia i opieprz jak cholera.**

* * *

-Uch…- jęknęła Jill, chwytając się za głowę. Jechali akurat w stronę miasta Boto, położonego na ziemiach, należących do rodu Nivansów. Chris, siedząc na Babekim, jechał z przodu. Dwa kroki za nim podążał Piers, dosiadając smoka powietrza- Wichrowita. Był to smukły, nie za duży smok, o srebrzystych łuskach ze złotawym blaskiem i oczach, przywodzących na myśl sztormy. Na końcu pochodu wlokła się Jill, praktycznie leżąc na grzbiecie Taranta.

-Jill, mówiłem ci, żebyś wczoraj uważała z tymi kufelkami- pouczył ją Chris- A teraz masz skutki tego, że mnie nie posłuchałaś.

-Brałam przykład z ciebie- mruknęła pod nosem. Jechali jakiś czas w ciszy, kiedy nagle panna d'Valentine postanowiła zadać pytanie- Chris? Właściwie, co łączy ciebie i Claire z królem?

-Ech… To dość długa historia. Jakieś piętnaście lat temu, Kennedy prowadziła wojnę z Weskottią. Obowiązkowo, wszyscy wojownicy z głównych rodów, musieli się stawić na froncie. W tym nasi rodzice, którzy zginęli w trakcie jednej z największych bitew. Do władzy wewnątrz rodziny próbowały dopchać się mniejsze gałęzie, przy okazji próbując zabić mnie i Claire. Wiesz, byłem bardzo przywiązany do myśli, że głowa łączy się z resztą ciała, więc zabrałem siostrę i razem uciekliśmy do Kennedy, lecz wylądowaliśmy na ulicy. Przygarnęła nas pewna kobieta. Była bardzo ładna- miała długie, blond włosy i cudne niebieskie oczy. Mimo, iż już miała syna i ledwo go utrzymywała, przyjęła nas pod swój dach. Mieszkaliśmy tak dziesięć lat, po których kobieta zmarła. Ja wstąpiłem do szkoły rycerskiej, Claire odeszła, żeby dołączyć do zakonu Walkirii, a syn kobiety zrzucił swego ojca- beznadziejnego władcę, z tronu i został królem. Claire zawsze traktowała Leona jak swojego drugiego brata. Są ze sobą zżyci.

-Jej… Naprawdę wychowywaliście się razem z królem?- spytał Piers, nie mogąc uwierzyć w historię.

-No ba! Jak myślisz, czemu Leon ma jeszcze wszystkie zęby? Bo miał osobistych ochroniarzy!- Chris wypiął dumnie pierś do przodu.

Przez pewien czas jechali w ciszy. Droga była trochę błotnista, ale nie sprawiało to większych problemów z jazdą, chociaż smoki z początku nie miały ochoty mieć łap, oblepionych brązowym szlamem. Słońce przyjemnie grzało, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki.

-Cholera…- mruknął pod nosem Piers.

-Coś nie tak?- spytała Jill, unosząc się na grzbiecie Taranta.

-Tamten kruk…- wskazał ptaka, lecącego jakieś pięć metrów za nimi- leci za nami od samej Kennedy.- Nivans wyjął coś zza paska i błyskawicznym ruchem obrócił się w siodle, rzucając coś w stronę kruka. Ptak zachwiał się w powietrzu i runął w dół. Piers zawrócił smoka i cofnął się, aby zobaczyć z bliska skrzydlate stworzenie. Kiedy się zbliżył, zatkało go. Na drodze, zamiast czarnego kruka, leżała młoda kobieta.


	9. Chapter 9

**Niby jest czwartek, ale jakby nie spojrzeć, jeszcze przez jakieś... 10 minut? Więc nie chce mi się czekać i teraz uraczę was nowym chapterem. Wybaczcie błędy, ale dopiero co go napisałam i mózg przestał mi pracować... na początku :P A dodatkowo spać mi się chce... Nie przedłużam i życzę miłego czytania.**

* * *

-Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł?- spytał Steve. Stał oparty o ścianę i czekał, aż jego towarzyszka poprawi swój, już i tak nienaganny, strój.

-Tak! Jestem Walkirią i powinnam złożyć wizytę królowi- odpowiedziała, po raz kolejny przygładzając spódnicę.

-A czy Walkiria powinna iść do zamku na piechotę? A może powinna jechać na smoku swojego towarzysza i trzymać go mocno w pasie?- zakpił rudy- To szaleństwo, Claire! Nie powinniśmy tam iść!

Dziewczyna gwałtownie uniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza.

-Masz rację!- stwierdziła- Nie mogę od tak paradować do zamku! Pożyczysz mi Wejlantyfa?

-Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchałaś!?- krzyknął zdesperowany książe.

-Tak- odpowiedziała- I masz rację. Nie mogę od tak wejść do zamku- Steve ciężko westchnął- To co, mogę pożyczyć Wejlantyfa?

-Mnie się nie pytaj- odpowiedział- To bardzo wybredny smok i nie wiem, czy ci pozwoli.

-O Wejlantyfie!- powiedziała uroczyście Claire- Czy pozwolisz mi dostąpić tej łaski i raczysz mi pozwolić dosiąść cię?- spytała, kłaniając się nisko. Smok chwilę na nią popatrzył i odkłonił się. Steve oglądał tą scenę z otwartą buzią. _Oboje są siebie warci_, pomyślał.

Wejlantyf kroczył dumnie środkiem ulicy, a na nim siedziała wyprostowana Walkiria, od której wręcz biła powaga i pewność siebie. U boku smoka, trochę smętnie, człapał Steve. Był przygnębiony tym, że uczynili go, jak to nazwali, giermkiem. Kiedy strażnicy przy bramie ich dojrzeli, wyprostowali się i przycisnęli halabardy do ciał. Claire skinęła im głowami i przejechała dalej. Przed nią otworzył się dziedziniec, brukowany szarą kostką. Po prawej były stajnie dla podróżnych, gdzie Claire zostawiła Wejlantyfa pod opieką młodego chłopaka i razem ze Steve'm skierowała się ku lewej stronie, gdzie stał wysoki zamek z białych kamieni. Weszli do środka. Stąpali po miękkim dywanie przez długą salę, na końcu której, stał królewski tron. Jednak król tam nie siedział. Jedynie obok stała wysoka, ciemnowłosa kobieta, ubrana w krwistoczerwoną suknię. Prawdopodobnie była ona nową żoną króla. Za tronem coś się poruszyło. Claire i Steve uklęknęli.

-Jako Walkiria, nie musisz przede mną klękać- rozległo się po sali. Claire coś zaświtało w głowie. Skądś znała ten głos. Uniosła głowę akurat w tym samym czasie, kiedy zza tronu wyszedł król. Zatkało ją. Król był wysokim blondynem, o rysach twarzy, które były tak bardzo znajome… Ten uśmiech…

-Leon!- krzyknęła. Nim król zdążył się zorientować, dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego i zawisła mu na szyi.

_Czy ona musi się na wszystkich rzucać? Czemu na mnie tak nie „leci"?_, zaśmiał się w duchu rudy chłopak. Ciemnowłosa kobieta niebezpiecznie zesztywniała, kiedy zobaczyła Claire zwisającą z szyi władcy.

Chwilę tak stali, po czym Leon odsuną od siebie, aby bliżej przyjrzeć się dziewczynie.

-Kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, byłaś wyższa ode mnie o pół głowy- powiedział z uśmiechem- a teraz ledwo do ramienia mi dostajesz.

-Za to Chris nadal musi ci chronić tyłek!- odgryzła się, zanim pomyślała. Leon, słysząc to, zaśmiał się serdecznie.

-Więc nasz braciszek specjalnie cię podpuścił?- zamyślił się król-Gdzie moje maniery!- puknął się otwartą dłonią w czoło- To jest Ada Wonwong, moja narzeczona. Pochodzi z dalekiej północy, z państwa Wonkingów- wskazał ciemnowłosą kobietę- A ty pewnie jesteś Steve Burn'e-Side. Książe Rockfordii…

-Znasz mnie?- zdziwił się Steve, słysząc swoje imię.

-Proszę cię… Książe upadłego księstwa ukrywa się w moim kraju i mam o tym nie wiedzieć? Ród Valentine specjalizuje się w szkoleniu szpiegów… Więc praktycznie wszędzie mam wtyki!- roześmiał się blondyn.


	10. Informacja

Tym razem mała informacja. Chciałam ogłosić, że póki co zawieszam medieval evil do końca lipca (albo i dłużej). Nie pisałam ostatnio za dużo, więc nie mam następnych chapterów, a też chciałabym gdzieś wyjechać na wakacje. Serdecznie was za to przepraszam i postaram się wrócić do chapterów jak najszybciej.

Z czasem ta informacja zostanie usunięta, a na jej miejsce dodam nowy chapter.


End file.
